


Magnus Inverted

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst, Episode 1x10 This World Inverted, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Feels, Lots of Angst, M/M, Magnus is heartbroken, Magnus wants Alec, Malec, Post - This World Inverted, non Canon, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clary and Jace stepped through the portal from the AU and arrived back at the institute? What if Magnus, curious about this alternate universe, decided to check it out for himself? <br/>In the AU weeks have passed already and alt!Alec and Magnus are happy and in love, how will regular Magnus react to an openly gay, mundane Alec who’s in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt left for me by Forbesqueen who wanted alt universe Magnus and Alec to be together and happy and then real show Magnus to pop over to the alternate universe and meet alt!Alec.  
> Thank you so much for the prompt, I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope it lives up to what you wanted!
> 
> In this one, Jace and Clary came back to the institute instead of looking for Valentine and Alec called on Magnus to heal Jace who'd been poisoned by the demon. Also, in the alternate universe, just assume weeks have passed and alt!Magnus and alt!Alec are dating and in love.

When were those insufferable shadowhunters going to get it through their thick heads that Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and, as such, he was not there to simply do their bidding whenever they brought it upon themselves to call him up.

Magnus huffed to himself as he packed away his small bag of healing supplies. He’d been all set to have a peaceful, shadowhunter-less night, when he’d gotten a call from a frantic Lightwood…he couldn’t remember which one. Okay, he was lying, it was Alec.

Jace had been attacked by a demon — well, duh. It was in the job description. How hard could it possibly be to remember _not_ to get poisoned by the demons! Magnus had grumbled to himself the whole time, thinking himself stupid and weak as he rushed to the institute.

He was definitely charging them extra this time.

Looking around the Institute’s medical ward, noting the blood and messy clothes and general disaster area the place had become, Magnus thought he could just wave his hands and make it all disappear. But, he’d burned through a lot of magic stabilizing the shadowhunter, and why go out of his way for these people any more than he already had?

He hummed to himself, approaching the blonde shadowhunter again, checking him over once more. Magnus laid his hand lightly on the shadowhunter’s arm…what was his name? Jason? While across the room, Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes locked on him, watching him when he wasn’t looking. Alec stood in a huddle with Clary and the striking blonde woman Magnus took to be Alec’s soon to be wife.

Ignoring the pang in his chest bitterly, Magnus drew on his magic to check Jerry over once more.

“Clary, just give me the cup before Isabelle is cast out.”

Alec’s raised voice had Magnus spinning around, slow and casual, catlike in his practiced moves. He raised an eyebrow, clearly reading the tension on the other side of the room. Alec towered over the fiery redhead who glared up at him defiantly; Lydia watched with a severe look on her face, arms crossed. And Alec… Alec looked to be on the verge of shattering, but Magnus knew he was the only one to see past the beautiful anger on his face.

Magnus made himself look away, clearing his throat softly. When they turned to look at him, he waved. “Yes, well, I’m done here. Biscuit,” he added, gaze zeroing in on Clary. “Care to walk me out?”

Clary looked confused and taken aback, but nodded quickly, seeking an immediate escape from under Alec’s burning glare.

“Great.” Magnus forced a fake grin he aimed in the general vicinity of Alec and Lydia. “Well, I’d say it’s been nice, but it really hasn’t. I’ll send you my bill. Remember, every day it goes unpaid the price gets higher.”

Internally, Magnus sighed, he’d have to walk right past Alexander to get out of the room. Starting forward with his same as ever graceful movements, maybe adding an extra swing to his step, he refused to meet the gaze leveled at him. Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look.

Stopping briefly next to Lydia and Alec, he added with a flourish. “Sorry, but as this sounds like a Shadowhunter problem to me — as in, not mine — I’d prefer not to be called upon again. I really am very busy. Feel free to call on a different warlock next time you need a life saved. You really can’t afford to keep me around so often.” He added, widening his eyes before gliding away.

Magnus pretended not to hear the air whooshing out of Alec’s mouth as the boy struggled to find words, staring at his back. Magnus waved to Clary to follow him and left the other Nephilim behind.

They made it all the way to the elevators before Clary finally stopped, reaching out a hand on Magnus’ arm to stop him. “Wait. Magnus, why am I following you?”

Magnus’s gaze slowly moved to Clary’s tired, drawn face, down to the hand that was still on his arm, and back up to her face. He raised an eyebrow silently. It took her a minute to get the hint, but then she removed her hand from his velvet jacket.

Magnus sighed. “What is it with you shadowhunters and the constant touching?” he asked, smoothing out his jacket.

Clary folded her arms, giving him an exasperated look.

Magnus pressed the button for the elevator. “Well, biscuit, since you asked so nicely. I was simply trying to give you an out. Also, I must say, I’m curious about this alternate world…you say there’s no shadowhunters, no demons, not even a portal anymore?”

Magnus knew he shouldn’t be following this train of thought, a plan burning in the back of his mind. But he was simply too curious.

***

Magnus paced back and forth through his loft, swirling a glass of something he couldn’t remember what was in his hand. He stared out his large windows for a time, at the city laid before him. He amused himself with magic tricks for a few moments, something he only did when no one was around to see him.

He hadn’t been lying per say when he told the shadowhunters he was a busy man, he was. It just so happened that at that moment there wasn’t much to do, and he was painfully bored. Normally, Magnus had any number of ways to occupy himself, but it wasn’t exactly the perfect time to be throwing another downworld party. He was bored of all his downworlder…well he wouldn’t call them friends, more like acquaintances.

Flopping down on his couch, gracefully. Because even when he was on his twelfth or thirteenth — he couldn’t remember — drink, Magnus was graceful. In fact, Magnus was never not graceful. Even when it came to his feelings for Alec.

Magnus stewed in his thoughts for a while, mildly disgusted when those thoughts kept going back to one thing in particular. A certain dark-haired, blue-eyed shadowhunter.

He rolled his eyes at himself, swallowing the last of the burning amber liquid in his cup. This was why Magnus didn’t let himself get close to…anyone. One person, let in just the smallest bit, the door left open a crack, and everything could fall apart. Magnus didn’t get attached, hadn’t in… Longer than he liked to admit. Magnus definitely didn’t get close to shadowhunters; the only bigger mistake he could make would be getting close to a mundane.

Yet…here he was. Picturing the look on Alexander’s face again and again as he told Magnus he was getting married. Magnus had immediately shot back with his casual flirting, but he knew what it all meant right away… It meant Magnus’s heart, that he guarded so carefully, breaking before anything had even started.

Magnus rose to his feet, dropping his glass, not hearing it break. In one fluid movement, he’d stood and crossed the room, pulling down a book from his tallest shelf. He was Magnus Bane; he would not sit around his loft all night pining over some stupid shadowhunter who was dumb enough to throw his life away for the honor of the clave.

Magnus understood Alexander. Understood he was doing this for himself, for his family. Doing what he wanted to do, doing what he thought was right. But it didn’t mean Magnus had to like it, and it didn’t mean Magnus would waste the next century of his life pining over what could’ve been.

The idea had been in the back of his mind since he’d first heard Clary’s story. Of course, Magnus had always known of the existence of alternate dimensions, alternate universes. He’d never tried going to one before though.

He didn’t know what had him itching to do it, except expending a big chunk of his pent up magical energy always left him feeling better, warn out in the best way. Plus, he was tired of this world. It could be fun to check out a different one.

It took him awhile to get the spell right, but eventually he did and then the portal was opening before him, shining pinks and purples. Magnus spared one last thought for how this could very well be one his dumber experiments before walking through.

He’d only stay a few minutes, he told himself. Just check it out, then portal on back to his world. He didn’t need to think of an anchor, he hadn’t stopped thinking about him for days now, he didn’t see how that could change in the other world. All he’d have to do was reach for the dark, broken feeling in his chest.

***

Magnus snapped into the other universe, into the body of the other Magnus. He could feel himself slipping between worlds, into the skin of someone else. Opening his eyes, he looked around curiously. He recognized his loft only… He shivered, where was the style? Everything was so plain and boring.

Starting forward, Magnus let his hand trail along the surface of the ugliest couch he’d ever seen. Eyes skimming over bare walls, and poorly decorated…everything. A sudden crash had him turning around slowly, eyes raised.

“A cat?” Magnus scoffed, staring at the small furball who watched him from the other side of the room. The cat looked at him like it knew he was an imposter. Magnus let his glamour slip, showing it his own cat eyes. He grinned when the animal yelped before tearing across the room and disappearing out the window.

“Oops,” Magnus shrugged.

He finally glanced down at himself, eyes widening in horror. He rushed through the loft, heading towards his bedroom where he stopped short. It was similar to Magnus’ own bedroom, but bleaker. Empty save for a bed with a brown comforter. All Magnus’ mirrors were gone along with his catwalk — which he’d only added a few months before, the last time he was bored.

Shaking his head, Magnus entered the bathroom. A gasp caught in his throat and he regretted ever coming to this world.

“Dear…god, what have you become?” Magnus whispered. He took a cautious step closer to the mirror, taking in his full reflection. He wore absolutely no makeup, his hair was combed flat in a completely unflattering way, and he was dressed in a gray _sweater,_ buttoned up to his throat. There wasn’t a single shred of glitter anywhere on him and that was simply a _tragedy_.

He was still stuck staring at his reflection a few minutes later when there was a knock on the front door. Leaving the bathroom with a disgruntled huff, Magnus went to answer it. Before he’d even touched the door though it was being unlocked and opened and…there stood Alec.

Magnus froze, breath catching in his throat. Alec didn’t look up at first, stepping through the door and stowing his key in his pocket, one hand full of a bag of takeout. He closed the door behind him, finally looking up. He met Magnus’ gaze and a wide smile spread across his face, freezing the blood in Magnus’ veins.

Magnus couldn’t think or move, barely hearing the words Alec said as his mouth moved, still curled up in that breathtaking smile.

The boy stepped closer to him. “Magnus,” he said with a laugh. “I’ve been calling you. I hope Chinese sounds good.”

Then Alec was right in front of him and before Magnus could so much as take a breath Alec was _right there_ , leaning into him, closing his eyes and pressing his lips fleetingly against Magnus’.

If Magnus was capable of thinking or feeling anything, he’d be disgusted about how much this boy affected him. His eyes blown open and lost in shock and euphoria as their lips brushed for just a second.

Then Alec was stepping back, grinning wider than Magnus had ever seen before.

“You feeling okay?” Alec looked at him with concern.

Magnus straightened up, clearing her throat. “Er. Yes. I’m fine.”

Alec looked at him for a moment, reaching out and squeezing his hand before moving past him to the kitchen. “Great. Well, I got all your favorites. If you don’t mind, I’m going to shower first. I came over right after going for a run with Jace. I’m sweaty and gross.”

Alec shivered and it was the first time Magnus stopped to take in the differences. To realize, this wasn’t Alexander…this was this other world’s Alec Lightwood.

Blinking slowly as Alec passed him again, walking through the loft like he was born there, more comfortable than Magnus had ever seen the Alec of his world, even when he was surrounded by his family. Magnus didn’t think his Alec had ever been as comfortable in his own skin as this one.

This Alec wore a pale blue collared shirt, gray slacks, and his hair wasn’t a mess, but styled just so.

Alec looked over his shoulder from where he’d stopped in the doorway of Magnus’ bedroom. “I’ll just be a minute,” he grinned.

Magnus nodded, collapsing and taking in a deep breath as soon as the boy disappeared into the bedroom. Magnus wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting of this universe’s Alec, but it definitely wasn’t to find him here, coming into Magnus’ loft with his own key. Bringing dinner and kissing Magnus. Going to shower in Magnus’ bathroom.

Magnus had been around for a long time, so it was easy for him to see — in the way this Alec walked and carried himself — that he was out and comfortable with himself. Whereas the Alec in Magnus’ universe…had probably never dared to think the word gay in case the clave jumped out from around corners to disown him.

The Clave, Magnus remembered, eyes lighting. They didn’t exist in this world. Alec wasn’t a shadowhunter…so this is what Alec could’ve been, if not for the unreasonable expectations of his world?

Magnus was still just sitting there when Alec got out of the shower. He was dressed in sweats and a low cut v neck shirt. His hair a damp mess atop his head, sending little droplets of water down his face that immediately drew Magnus’ gaze. Alec looked at him with a bemused expression before flopping down on the couch next to him.

Magnus forced himself to breathe naturally as Alec turned to him, slowly taking one of Magnus’ hands in both of his. Alec stared up at him, “What are you thinking about?”

Magnus found that, for one of the first times in his long life, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what he was feeling, beyond an array of erratic emotions. Want and need warring inside him. Pain and happiness. He wanted to let himself slip into this world, just for a little while.

He felt unstable and a little crazy but here was Alec, looking at him with something Magnus didn’t dare name in his gaze. Looking so…free and happy. Magnus wanted this Alec, wanted him to teach his Alexander there was nothing wrong with him.

Alec smiled slowly, distracting Magnus from his thoughts as his eyes watched Alec’s mouth. “Keep your secrets. As long as you’re thinking about me,” he added with a cheeky wink that caught Magnus off guard.

Standing, Alec offered Magnus his hand. “Hungry?”

***

“So then Izzy goes,” Alec was saying, stretched out on the couch with his feet resting in Magnus’ lap. Alec was telling him about his day and the party he was planning for his parent’s anniversary. Magnus had gathered that in this world that was what Alec did, planned parties. Whereas the Alec in his world spent his days running the clave and killing demons, protecting his family. This Alec planned parties and laughed and enjoyed life. This Alec came over to Magnus’ at the end of the day and walked around barefoot and casually touched him just because he wanted to.

Something in Magnus burned, yearned… _hurt_ , thinking about it. How it seemed like they were happy here. They were together. Whereas Magnus wasn’t even sure Alexander liked him in his own world… there’d been a connection, he was sure of it. In the way Alec had looked at him, had held him when he was worn out on his magic and offered Magnus his strength… But even if Alexander did feel something for Magnus… He was getting married. _Married._ Magnus still couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

He was trying to enjoy these moments, in this alternate world. And back at home, he was trying to be happy for Alexander. He wanted Alexander to be happy. So he was keeping his distance, trying not to show how much it was hurting him. Trying to make it not even touch him, because it shouldn’t. But…

Alec’s laughter cut of Magnus’ thoughts. He blinked, focusing in on the beautiful boy in front of him. Alec stared at him with a smirk on his face, eyes dancing. “You weren’t paying attention, were you?” He asked it with a laugh, like it didn’t bother him at all. So…unaware and…happy.

Magnus sat up slowly from where he leaned against the arm of the couch. He rubbed a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Alexander. My mind’s…preoccupied.”

Alec’s breath hitched for a second, making Magnus look up and meet his gaze again. After a moment of staring at him in surprise, Alec leaned forward, long fingers curling around his drink and pulling it from Magnus’ hand. Magnus watched silently as Alec put both their glasses on the coffee table before leaning closer and closer, steadily.

Alec’s gaze was intense and part of Magnus oddly felt like looking away. Alec eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips for a moment before returning to his eyes.

Magnus lost himself in Alec. Alec getting closer. Alec’s body heat pressing against Magnus before they even touched. Alec smelling like the shampoo and soap Magnus himself always used. Alec with his wide blue eyes alight, smiling like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Alec’s dark hair falling in his face and then, finally, _finally_. Alec’s lips, right there. Magnus barely held in a groan as Alec held himself back, the barest of inches between them.

Alec grinned, looking up at him from under his lashes. “I like that,” he whispered.

Magnus swallowed. Then he swallowed again. Finally, when he could talk, eyes falling to Alec’s lips, he asked. “What?”

Alec let out a breathy laugh. “You. Calling me Alexander. You should do it more often.”

Alec let his lips just brush Magnus’ and Magnus was struck again by how different this Alec was. How much Magnus wanted to slip into this world and stay there.

“Okay.” The word was barely out of Magnus’ mouth when Alec’s eyes dropped closed and he pressed forward, their lips meeting with a sigh.

Magnus felt himself slipping into the alternate universe, felt himself slipping away. To ground himself, he thought of Alec. Not this Alec, leaning over him, kissing him like he needed Magnus to help him breathe. But the Alec about to make the biggest mistake back in Magnus’ world.

He felt the part of him that’d broken when Alec told him about Lydia, and used it to hold himself in the alternate universe. And, even though he knew it was wrong, he let himself sink against this Alec, the Alec right before him, _kissing_ him. Let himself get lost in it.

***

After dinner and drinks and that kiss. Magnus stretched out on the couch behind Alec. They watched some ridiculous show Alec apparently loved – after much protest from Magnus. If this was unusual for this world’s Magnus, Alec didn’t let on. From the way Magnus was acting — barely talking, spacing out — apparently there were a lot of differences between the two Magnus’s, because this wasn’t at all how he would normally act.

When Alec fell asleep not long after the show ended, Magnus knew it was time to go back to his own world. He was a warlock, the high warlock, he couldn’t just slip away to an alternate universe and stay there forever. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself grounded that long, and he shuddered to think what would happen if he completely slipped into the other Magnus. Those kinds of thoughts were too much, even for the centuries-old warlock.

Careful not to disturb Alec, Magnus slipped out from behind him on the couch, making his way past a glaring fat cat, into the kitchen where the remains of their dinner was spread out everywhere. He felt a tinge of regret at taking the perfect night from the other Magnus but…didn’t he deserve a little happiness? Soon enough Alec would be married, that night could very well be the only time he ever gets to spend with any version of Alec.

Magnus had to remind himself again that he was the high warlock, he did not get tied up in feelings. He did not get heartbroken over some shadowhunter. Even if he was simply telling himself lies.

It took Magnus longer than he thought to work up to calling the portal, he really just wanted to go lay back down, wait until morning when this Alec would leave him. Then it might be easier to give up this perfect dream. But that’s all it was, a dream.

And while Magnus could get lost in this world, with this Alec… It wasn’t everything he wouldn’t let himself want. It wasn’t the hardened shadowhunter Alec, afraid of his own feelings. Stupidly following the clave long after he stopped being blind to what they did. It wasn’t the Alec who looked at him with wonder in his eyes, like he was seeing a possibility he’d never dared imagine before.

Magnus took a deep breath, opening the portal. Because even if he wouldn’t allow himself to get in the way of Alec’s plan, to marry and lead the institute, he wouldn’t give up hope for his Alexander. Not yet. After all, Magnus was 400 years old, he knew how much even one day could change someone.

***

Magnus wasn’t back in his world for more than an hour before he was called to the institute yet again.

With a sigh, he didn’t even bother pretending with himself. Of course, he was going to go. As much as he told himself not to care for mundanes and shadowhunters — anyone really — he could never help it. Most the shadowhunters he still couldn’t care less about, but… He’d watched Clary grow up and somehow — though he hated it — that left him feeling partially responsible for the girl. Then there was Alec… There was always Alec.

Magnus felt revitalized after his trip to the alternate universe…hopeful dare he say? Humming to himself as he portaled to just inside the institute. It was easy for him to get through the wards now, he’d fixed them after all.

He paused to run his fingers through his hair and straighten his sparkly blue suit — it’d only taken a snap of his fingers to change his clothes and makeup before portaling. He’d grown weary of the velvet suit, and the High Warlock couldn’t constantly be seen in the same old same old.

Turning the corner, Magnus glanced up and froze. The giddy feeling alternate universe’s Alec had left in him – after kissing and spending the night wrapped up together, watching bad TV – dissipated like it’d never been there at all.

Down the hall, Lydia stood with Alec who was leaning against the wall in all his toned arms, black clothes, shadowhunter glory. And he was smiling. Laughing. Looking down at Lydia, who laughed right back. Magnus could only see the side of Alec’s face as he was turned towards the shorter shadowhunter, but the carefree look on his face caught him off guard; took away his breath in a more painful way than the same look on alternate universe Alec had.

Magnus had paused on instinct, taking them in. Shaking his head at himself, he quickly resumed his normal, strutting walk.

Smile Magnus, he told himself. Smile like you don’t have a broken heart, like Alexander’s smile was never once aimed in your direction. Like his arrow didn’t hit you that day in Pandemonium.

Magnus twisted his lips up into his most carefree smile, swooping into the institute’s main room and gracefully approaching Alec and Lydia. But he still refused to look at the tall, dark-haired shadowhunter.

“Racking up quite the bill, aren’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a play off my [Alec Inverted fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6313483) , in no way do they connect together but in that one it's Alec going to the alternate universe, so they're kind of opposites if you want to check it out.
> 
> I'm also doing an AU Malec series if you want more au Malec! I'm open to any and all prompts involving AU Alec and Magnus, throw them all at my feet please! And any other Malec ones, I will see what I can do with them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you're all lovely biscuits. =)


End file.
